Beauty and the Beast
by Blondeinjury
Summary: Kurt isn't entirely happy with his new life until a nerdy stranger walks in... (Skank!Kurt/Nerd!Blaine)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine had been startled when a short brunette girl had pulled him aside and introduced herself the moment he'd entered McKinley. But the gesture was not unwelcome, as it had relieved some of Blaine's nerves about meeting new friends. Her name was Rachel Berry and although her fashion resembled that of a toddler, she seemed a sweet yet very ambitious girl. Blaine was also pleased to meet her friends, Tina and Mercedes. Mercedes was a voluptuous African American whose big white smile put Blaine at ease. Tina was a sweet asian girl who was decked out in very interesting gothic attire. They kept up some light chatter and Blaine learned that they were in the glee club, New Directions. This was good news to Blaine as he had already decided he was going to audition after school and it was nice knowing someone already. The girls were delighted to hear this. "So, Blaine, what year are you in?" Blaine hesitated and then replied, "Well technically I should be sophomore but I'm a junior because they believe I'm academically advanced." Blaine blushed at the last part. Although he was proud, it just gave his peers another reason to bully him. But the girls didn't bat an eye. Tina even looked slightly impressed.

The conversation had been going well for quite a while until Rachel's enthusiastic grin fell to a disgusted frown. As Blaine turned to see what had upset her she muttered, "Oh. It's them." Behind him, people were parting like the Red Sea to reveal two of the most interesting and scary people Blaine had seen. He first noticed a slender boy who looked only a little taller than Blaine. The boy's coiffed brown hair was streaked pink and it seemed to Blaine he had an endless amount of piercings. His eyebrow, lip and a row of three silver rings lines the top of his left ear. The boy had a couple of tattoos around his neck and up his right arm, wore a tight white t-shirt that reached just above his hips while his skin tight jeans clung just below them. Although Blaine didn't usually like that sort of thing, he admitted that he was attracted to this odd boy. Blaine had to quickly avert his attention, however, as he realised that looking any longer may end up in an awkward situation that included his pants. He looked to the girl instead. She had short, layered hair that was pink all over. Just like the boy she too had several piercings but less than he. Her black tank top also just reached her hips. The studded belt holding up her skirt matched her black boots. She had a jacket slung over her shoulder. The couple passed Blaine and his new friends and Blaine could of swore he saw the boy hesitate for just a moment as he stood next to the group. But he didn't stop, and continued up the hall. From behind he could see they had matching tramp stamps. "Who are they...?" Blaine asked as he happily took in the sight of the boy's ass wrapped in those oh-so-tight jeans. "They are Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray, the heads of the Skanks. They created the group over the summer. People you don't want to associate with." Rachel huffed. Mercedes, with sadness in her eyes, added in a whisper, "It's a shame really." Blaine was just about to ask what was when the bell went and the group dispersed. He'd have to ask them at break. For now, he had maths.

Kurt leant against his locker as Quinn opened hers and shoved her jacket in. He was looking at the ceiling when he said, "I wonder who that boy was standing with Rachel and that." He yawned as he thought about it. "What does it matter?" Q replied, pausing to raise her pierced eyebrow as she began to retrieve her books. Kurt shrugged, " It doesn't. I was just wondering." He sucked in his lip piercing as he thought about the boy. He'd only seen his back. He was wearing a collared shirt under a sweater vest and dress pants. Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought of it. A dork, no doubt. "Well, if it doesn't matter then you better get moving. We're already late." Quinn said as she sauntered off to first period. Kurt realised she was right, the hall was now empty. Although just being here was an achievement for Kurt. Recently, he'd just been leaving the house early to fool his dad into thinking he'd been going to school when in reality he'd go to Quinn's and sleep half the day away. Today was different, as she had made Kurt come in early with her. He was almost glad, as it had given him a chance to see the new kid.

No, he scolded himself. That was not what it was at all. Kurt decided he was not at all interested in that dork. Sighing, he too went to find his first period class.

It was not until third period when Blaine got to see Kurt again. It was French class and as he walked in he could clearly see the pink streak at the back of the class. Kurt lifted his head from his arms when he heard the teacher say, "Class, I'd like you to meet Blaine Anderson." Kurt saw the front of the boy now. He noted the slick, gelled, dark brown hair and amber eyes frames by black thick rimmed specs. He also saw the bow tie sitting proudly at his neck. He snorted, definitely a dork. "You may sit down next to Monsieur Hummel, at the back." It wasn't like the seat was hard to find, it was the only available one left. A few jocks sniggered as Blaine passed them. He flinched a little, but ignored them as best he could. As the geeky boy places his belongings on the desk to his left, Kurt sighed. He was about to complain but then, it wasn't like he had to talk to him. Boy, he couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hi." Blaine whispered a short while after Madame had set a task. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, resting the side of his face on his arms. Blaine smiled and he watched as the other boy's amber eyes light up. So dreamy... Snapping himself out of it, Kurt scowled at the other boy. "What?" There was no need to whisper, as the class was full of chatter. Blaine didn't know how to reply, he hadn't really thought of a conversation. He just wanted to talk to this mysterious hot stranger. Just as Kurt was about to turn his head away Blaine blurted out, "I, uh, um... Madame said you were her best student and I didn't study French at my old school. Can you help me?" Without a moments thought, Kurt snapped back, "No." Blaine looked hurt for a moment and then he whimpered, "please." Kurt couldn't say no then. Blaine resembled that of a puppy and his eyes seemed to captivate Kurt. He sighed and reluctantly sat up. "Fine." He muttered, shuffling his chair closer to Blaine's desk. Blaine could smell smoke as Kurt got closer. He tried to ignore it, but his nose wrinkled at the unpleasant smell. It wasn't all doom and gloom though. Kurt was still extremely close and Blaine loved looking into those blue eyes, that reminded him of a tropical waterfall. Kurt scanned the worksheet Blaine had been given. It was on animals and Kurt almost laughed aloud at the simplicity of it. But he set about correcting Blaine's mistakes under his watchful amber eyes. It was beginning to make Kurt feel uncomfortable when he'd done the worksheet. He looked up and met his stare. They held it for a while, each getting lost in the other's eyes. Kurt was the first to break the silence, clearing his throat and then beginning, "Y'know for someone who dresses as smart as you. You really are dumb. A five year old could complete this worksheet better than you." He said harshly. Blaine looked taken aback, he knew Kurt had a mean appearance but he was not expecting that. It hurt him a little, and he looked at the desk as his face turned red. He would never admit to it but tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Kurt noticed and immediately felt bad, but didn't show it. He didn't need his new bad ass appearance ruined by some geek he'd just met. In an emotionless tone he added, "I've corrected you on the sheet. Just learn the right terms." At that moment the bell went and Kurt grabbed his belongings and made for the door, he didn't send one more glance Blaine's way.

Kurt was glad to be out of that stuffy classroom and he was barely in the corridor before he had pulled out a cigarette. Placing it behind his ear, he sneered as his peers passed him. It humoured Kurt to know that only last year he had been shoved against the lockers by the same jocks who now were avoiding his eye. The Skanks had given Kurt authority in these dreary halls and he loved it. For once he felt safe, although he wasn't always happy. He always felt a slight sadness when he passed the choir room, where his old friends were often singing show tunes and bickering about who deserved a solo. But the Skanks provided Kurt with something glee club couldn't. An escape from high school torture.

Q was already at their unusual spot under the bleachers when Kurt arrived and she held a lighter out for him to take. Kurt accepted it and soon they were surrounded in a cloud of smoke. "How's your day been?" Q asked as she exhaled. Kurt shrugged. Although Q was his best friend, Kurt knew he couldn't tell her that he was attracted to Blaine the mega nerd. "Ok, I guess. Yours?" He asked. Q shrugged and put her fag out by stomping it into the ground. "Are you going to class?" She asked. Kurt sighed and shook his head. He was tired and he didn't want to risk seeing Blaine again. Q shrugged, "Suit yourself." Chucking her house keys to Kurt over her shoulder she headed into the crowd before disappearing from Kurt's sight all together. He admired her, although joining the skanks had given her a badass image Quinn Fabray never managed to miss any assignment deadline and her grades were impeccable. Kurt, on the other hand, was failing almost every class but French and only because he was fluent in the language. He sighed, spying his navigator in the car park. He couldn't wait to sleep.

Blaine was disappointed when he realised that Kurt wasn't in any of his classes other than French, or rather in some cases he didn't bother to show up. He knew it was stupid, having a crush on a boy who clearly wasn't interested in anything. But for reasons unknown to Blaine, Kurt Hummel had captivated him. Lunch couldn't come sooner and Blaine was excited to learn more about the pink haired boy. However, his plans fell flat when Rachel and the the girls introduced him to the rest of New Directions. He was dragged to their table and one by one he learned their names. There was Artie, a boy in a wheelchair who seemed to share Blaine's love for cardigans and sweater vests. Finn, Rachel's giant oaf of a boyfriend. Santana and Brittany, the slightly menacing Latina cheerio and the ditsy blonde cheerio. Noah Puckerman, whom Blaine was slightly afraid of after he'd seen him chuck a couple of Blaine's fellow nerds in a dumpster earlier that day. Sam, the (clearly) bleached blonde hottie sat next to Mike Chang, the other Asian. Completing the group was Rachel, Tina and Mercedes. Blaine blushed and stated he wasn't actually in the glee club yet. But Finn just laughed and said, "Don't worry. Mr Shcuester let's anyone who auditions into the club. You'll be fine." This blew away all of Blaine's old nerves and he sat down and began to make friends. While the thought of Kurt Hummel still lingered.

Kurt had been snuggled up in Quinn's bed for over an hour when he realised he couldn't get to sleep. It's that damned dork, he thought. He yawned, stretching his slender frame across the bed. Sitting up, he eyed Q's laptop from across the room. Surely a little research wouldn't hurt... Kurt leapt out if bed and into the desk chair, turning the laptop on. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk as the laptop buzzed into life. Finally, Kurt had managed to open the Internet and his fingers drummed in the familiar address. Facebook. He had to have one. Q was still logged in and Kurt struggled to resist the urge to frape her. Being as mature and sophisticated as he was, he logged out. Kurt signed himself in and went straight to Rachel Berry's profile. No doubt she would have hammered the poor boy into accepting her friend request already. Sure enough, the latest input was a new friend under the name Blaine Anderson. Luckily for Kurt, the boy had not made his profile private. His picture made Kurt physically swoon, as those amber eyes crinkled into a smile. Once again, he began scolding himself. Kurt raised a pierced eyebrow when he saw he used to attend Dalton Academy and noted that he did dress kind if like a posh twit. Kurt laughed as he scrolled through his photos, this boy was probably more of a virgin than he was. Poor sod.

He did not realise the passing time, nor the ex-cheerio sneaking up on him. It came as a shock when two manicured hands clasped his shoulder. "OHMYGOD!" Kurt screamed, clutching his heart. Quinn fell on the floor in hysterical laughter. "Never do that again. You scared me, Q." He whispered, his voice shaking. Quinn was still giggling as she wiped a tear from her eye. Peering over Kurt's shoulder she asked, "What's this then?" Kurt scrambled to close the tab but it was too late, the damage had been done. "Kurtie's done it again," she sang softly. Kurt shook his head stubbornly. He played with his pink hair before asking, "done what exactly?" Q smiled evilly, laying on the bed she cupped her face in her hands. "He's got a crush. First Finn, then Sam and now Blaine." Kurt went red in the face with anger. That was completely untrue. "I would never fancy that nerd!" He spat before composing himself and adding, "Finn and Sam were a mistake. Besides, I have no time for that silly stuff now." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "What, because you're a skank?" Kurt bit hard on his lip. That was exactly why.

"Do you remember why we started the skanks, Kurt?" She asked. Kurt nodded. Because neither of them were happy with the way they were being treated and they wanted to escape high school. "Then go for it. It could be a chance to be happy." Quinn added rather thoughtfully. But Kurt stubbornly shook his head, "No, I can't. I'm sorry. I can't throw my reputation down the drain. Imagine what they'd say..." His voice trailed off a little at the thought. He almost winced as he imagined being slammed into a locker. Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Then fuck him in private. It would be scandalous." She wriggled her eyebrows and Kurt shook his head in disgust. Although he'd led others to believe he had game - in reality Kurt was still a prude. It bugged Quinn to no end sometimes, but Kurt was more intimate than she. "Look, just don't make yourself unhappy okay?" Kurt nodded and closed the laptop. He decided to ignore it. Kurt was above high school drama by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine walked out of glee club arm in arm with Tina and Mercedes, feeling rather good about himself. The whole club had given him a standing ovation when he'd finished his version of So What by P!nk, including Mr Schuester. The girls had invited Blaine to get a coffee (accept Rachel who had held Finn behind to practice ballads with her). He felt glad that he'd made friends already and he felt this would create an opportunity for him to ask about Kurt. That sexy skank had been in his mind all day. His homework would have to wait, just this once.

When they had settled down and Blaine had ordered his usual, a medium drip they began to talk. "So Blaine, I saw that you're from Dalton... Why'd you leave?" Tina asked looking only slightly suspicious. Blaine guessed she thought he was a spy. Although changing schools entirely seems a little extreme for a spy to do, he thought. "We had to move because my dad had a job opportunity here." He shrugged. Tina still looked a little suspicious, but she seemed content with the information. Mercedes was about to say something when Santana interrupted, "So Blaine, seen anyone you like?" She purred. Blaine went red. Santana had been looking at him like he was a piece of meat all through glee practice. He swallowed and stuttered, "I.. Uh.. Well...Erm, yes.." He pulled at his collar. The group leaned in, Santana licked her lips. Blaine rushed his answer, "It's _**THATBOYKURTHUMMEL**_!" He took a deep breath. Santana fell back into her seat, she looked extremely disappointed. Brittany looked confused and Tina and Mercedes looked surprised. "You're gay..." Mercedes whispered. Blaine nodded, fearing the worst.

"Should've known..." Santana muttered. Mercedes nudged her. Blaine looked around nervously. He waited for the verbal slaughter. But nothing came. "I'm sorry.." He muttered. Mercedes' lips formed an o shape before she gushed at Blaine. "No, no, no! You should never apologise, it's who you are. It's just..." She trailed off and Santana happily finished her sentence for her, "Kurt Hummel is an asshole." Mercedes nudged her again before Tina added, "He's just not himself lately."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, resembling that of a cute puppy. The girls looked at each other before continuing. Blaine waited, he was finally going to learn a little bit more about Kurt Hummel. Mercedes began, "Kurt Hummel was once a friend of ours, in fact he was in the glee club..." Blaine's eyebrow raised. He couldn't imagine Kurt sitting there amongst all these people singing show tunes. He almost laughed at the thought. "So was Quinn, she was head cheerio as well." Tina added. That was a little easier for Blaine to believe, he hadn't seen her as much but she was a very pretty girl. "Over the summer we didn't hear from them... When we came back well, they were what they are now. Skanks. We figured they were just trying out a new look, Kurt was always into fashion. But Quinn quit the Cheerios, they quit glee and started smoking. Then they stopped talking to us..." Mercedes looked like she was about to cry. Blaine wondered if she was once really good friends with them both.

Tina continued for her, "They started to hang with all the badass girls instead. We couldn't understand why they would just change. But I have a theory." Her eyes lit up. Blaine waited, interested to hear her opinion and maybe learn more. "Basically life sucked for the both of them. Kurt was constantly bullied because of his sexuality and strange fashion sense. Before the summer, Karofsky had been giving him hell for it. He mysteriously stopped at the start of the year." Blaine felt shocked and a little sad for Kurt. He knew what it's like to be the butt of homophobic people's jokes. It was the whole reason he had transferred to Dalton. He was also slightly happy Kurt was gay... One less hurdle to overcome. Tina carried on, "Quinn was the head of the celibacy club at the time of her, well, her downfall..." Santana butted in and concluded the story,

"The little whore couldn't keep her legs shut or use contraception. She fucked my man and got her self knocked up. Dumb bitch." Blaine took a sip of his coffee. He was a little taken aback. He hadn't expected the two Skanks' stories to be so intense. He also couldn't believe Quinn had had a baby, she was so thin! He'd have to find out her secret someday... If he ever got a chance to talk to either of them. Pursuing Kurt Hummel was beginning to look like a hopeless cause. If his old friends couldn't break through his shell, what made Blaine think he could?

Kurt and Quinn lay flat on her queen sized bed. Empty ice cream tubs were strewn around the room and Q was lazily licking her spoon. "God I don't think I'll be able to move for a week." Kurt groaned. Quinn heaved herself up and looked down at Kurt, "We'll you have to. We're meeting the skanks at the club, remember?" Kurt stretched and rolled onto his side. He curled himself into the blankets, "But I'm so tired..." He yawned. Quinn rolled her eyes and hit him over the head with a pillow. "Come on, we'll get a coffee first." Quinn stood and headed for the bathroom. As she headed down the hall she shouted, "If you're not up by the time I'm back I swear I am going to throw a cup of water on you." She smiled as Kurt moaned from inside her room.

Quinn had kept her promise and Kurt had woke in a puddle of water. They didn't leave for another twenty minutes after as Kurt insisted he had to blow dry and restyle his hair. All the while Q called him a diva. They walked to the coffee shop, knowing that they would be taking a cab home as neither would be in a good state to drive by the end of the night. As they neared the shop, Kurt could clearly see his old friends sitting at a table together. This was going to be awkward. But then he saw it, the gelled hair. The bow tie. The glasses. The gorgeous eyes. Blaine Anderson. Kurt grabbed Quinn's arm and yanked her out of sight of the shop's window. "Woah, what's got your panties in a twist?" She huffed. Kurt looked around nervously. He lowered his voice and said, "Q, _he's_ in there." He pointed to the window and Quinn not so subtly leaned over to look. Kurt yanked her back. He was ready to go. "Ooh, you're right he is a hottie." She giggled but saw his expression and sighed. "It will be fine. What happened to not having a crush on him anyway?" She nudged him and he went red. This was not a crush! He just... Felt odd in his presence. "Look. Maybe we could just..." Quinn took Kurt's shoulders and shook him. "No Kurt, you are not wussing out. I am not loosing my latte for this. You are a _skank_, remember? A bad ass sexy skank, ok?" Kurt nodded. She was right he was acting like the old Kurt. Skank Kurt had no time for silly crushes. He marched ahead and Quinn clapped, "That's my boy!"

Blaine had been engaged in a conversation with Brittany about cats when he saw the streak of pink hair glide through the door. He paused mid sentence and stared as Kurt walked towards the counter. He had somehow gotten hotter since the last time Blaine had seen him. Quinn followed at his tail, plastered in make up as if she was ready for a night out. Santana muttered under her breath, "speaking if the devils..." Blaine ignored it and locked his eyes on Kurt. He stood up muttering something about needing another coffee (even though he hadn't finished his). He could feel the warning stares burning into his back. He stood next to them, just as Kurt ordered his drink, "A grande non fat mocha and a latte for the lady please." Blaine nodded his approval as he cut into Kurt's conversation with Quinn, "Good choice." Kurt hadn't noticed Blaine approach and he almost shit his pants when he spoke but he kept his exterior appearance cool. He simply ignored Blaine's remark and continued to talk to Quinn. Blaine was undeterred and spoke again, "I didn't see you in algebra today... Any reason?" Kurt made a point of sighing really loudly. He kept his eyes from Blaine's and replied in a bored voice, "I had better things to do." Quinn was trying not to laugh beside Kurt as she remembered him searching up Blaine. Kurt less than gently nudged her in the ribs. She bit her lip. Blaine grinned, unaware of the silent battle going on between them. He was just glad this beauty was talking to him, even if he was avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, and what was that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. At that moment Kurt's order arrived and he and Quinn turned and walked away without another word. Blaine wasn't angry though. He ordered another drink and went to sit back down with the girls.

Kurt rushed to a seat and Quinn sat down in front if him, "Be careful, you'll spill the drinks lover boy." Kurt glared at her. She just laughed back. He groaned when he realised he was sitting in a position where Blaine was directly in front of him. He could see those amber eyes light up as he talked to the glee girls. Quinn sipped her latte and inquired, "What's bothering you now?" Kurt looked away and began blowing on his drink to cool it down. Quinn turned and saw Blaine talking. She turned back and offered, "oh. Do you want to swap seats?" Kurt violently shook his head no. "It'll look too suspicious." He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Blaine. He just looked so cute, even from far away. His specs would flash as they caught the light and attract Kurt's attention even more. Like a moth to a flame. "Oh no, of course. Couldn't let everybody know Kurtie had a crush." He rolled her eyes at her.

"Shut up, Q" He muttered. She laughed.

Blaine couldn't sit still. He was so happy. If he were a dog, his tail would be flailing around wildly. Santana was rolling her eyes and Brittany was still talking about cats but it was more to herself now. Tina and Mercedes just looked at Blaine sympathetically, "He didn't exactly say much to you and he didn't even say goodbye..." Mercedes began to say but Blaine cut her off. "I know, I know. But he did speak to me and that's a start!" He looked so happy that no one really wanted to crush his spirit. But they all knew that Kurt probably would never be interested. Blaine kept looking over Brittany's shoulder to glance at Kurt. Occasionally he thought he saw Kurt look at him, but he'd blink and then Kurt would be looking somewhere else entirely so he just assumed he was imagining things. "We just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Mercedes said. Blaine nodded. He was glad they wanted to help, but he could take care of him self. After a short while the Skanks finished their drinks and Blaine watched disappointedly as Kurt walked out. He could watch him forever. But that could wait until school tomorrow.

Kurt was glad to get away from Blaine and into the club. He needed the booze to drown out all thoughts that were connected to that sexy dork. He usually didn't drink too much as Kurt suffered from the worst hangovers but tonight he was going to party hard. The Skanks were tearing up the dance floor and a couple of them were already smashed out of their head when Kurt and Quinn had arrived. It didn't take long for them both to become tipsy and then paralytic drunk. When drunk they were the complete opposites from each other. Quinn was an angry drunk whereas Kurt became a lot more relaxed than normal and tended to let loose. Kurt was dancing like a mad man and becoming immersed in the music ad the alcohol tool over his brain. The last thing he remembered before everything was a blur was Quinn yelling at some random guy that had a Mohawk about getting her knocked up.

Morning hit Kurt harder than a brick being slammed into his head. Light trickled into Quinn's room and blinded him as he squinted. He looked at the clock and groaned. 8am? This was abnormal when Kurt was sober and unheard of when he was drunk. What could have woken him up at this time? He knew Quinn would have probably dragged herself to school but she knew better than to wake a hungover Kurt up. So what was it? He picked up his phone, that he'd only just noticed vibrating. He looked at the notification, almost passing out. It couldn't be, no way. He would never have done that sober. It had to be a dream. Kurt hit himself on the head, pinched himself and even tried to splash water on himself. But it was painfully true. He read it again with a distressed cry,

_'Blaine Anderson has accepted your friend request.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt paced the room. There was no way, this was something he would never had done sober. It could potentially hurt his while reputation. All that he'd built himself through the skanks torn to shreds by one stupid mistake. he winced as he imagined being thrown against a locker. Kurt had to know what happened. how it happened. Why it happened. His head throbbed and the light from outside only made it worse. Kurt drew the curtains and lit a fag. He was thankful Quinn's mom let him smoke in the house. Think Kurt, think he said to himself. He took a drag and tried to remember last night. He remembered dancing, he remembered Q yelling. But he remembered nothing after that. God, why had he drunk so much last night? He felt sick, unsure whether it was from the alcohol or the stress he was putting himself under. How had he even gotten into this mess? Kurt decided he'd have to ask Q. She was as smart as Einstein and had the memory if an elephant. If anyone knew anything about that night, it was Q.

Blaine had no idea why or how it had happened but he was excited about it none the less. He had been went to bed at exactly10pm, as usual. He had been awoken by his usual alarm. But today there was a special surprise waiting for him. Blaine had a notification from Facebook. A friend request from, Kurt Hummel? Blaine almost squealed with delight when he it accept. It was sent around 3am, which seemed odd to Blaine. But he shrugged it off, bad boys like Kurt probably didn't set their self a bed time. He took his usual morning shower and placed a healthy amount of gel into his hair. Blaine took pride that his hair would stay put even if an aeroplane flew past him. To him, it was worth the ever present smell of hair product. Today, Blaine took his time analysing his bow ties. He had to pick the perfect one to match his outfit, to look good for Kurt. Blaine picked a green and yellow spotted one. It was quirky, just like him. It stood out against his pristine white shirt. He cleaned his glasses, placing them carefully on. He was ready.

Blaine almost ran a red light as he dashed to McKinley. He had to talk to the glee club about this. He knew they shouldn't have doubted him! He pulled into the student car park, narrowly missing a freshman who'd dropped her books. Blaine dashed to the doors. In his excitement he forgot his bag. He sped back. As he slammed the car door, he got his shirt stuck. He had to calm down. Blaine took a deep breathe and counted to ten. He forced himself to walk normally to his locker. It didn't last long, he got to the doors and dashed through.

But seeing Q meant the possibility of running into Blaine. He had to avoid that situation at all costs. But Kurt had to know what happened and he knew for sure that Quinn would know. It was at this moment that Kurt caught sight of himself in the mirror and gasped. His hair was sticking up in all the wrong places. His face was paler than usual and the bags under his eyes looked menacing. The collar of his t-shirt had been ripped and the giant rose tattoo that climbed his neck was visible. There was sick stains on his trousers. Kurt stubbed out his fat in case he hurled again, the feeling still hadn't gone. He looked long and hard at his reflection. He needed to calm down and sorted himself out. He decided he'd have a nice, hot shower.

The slushie was a direct hit in Blaine's face. It got him in both eyes, leaving him blind and in pain. The cold liquid ran down Blaine's neck and in his shirt. His attackers passed by him yelling, "Welcome to glee club." They laughed. Blaine let out a choked sob as he fell to the floor, utterly defeated and humiliated. He didn't stay there for long, though. He felt strong hands lift him up and guide him somewhere. A chorus if voices buzzed around him but he could only pick out one, Rachel Berry. A door opened and he was bent over a sink as someone began washing his hair. His eyes stung like mad. "It's okay. Just don't rub your eyes, the stinging will be gone soon." Mercedes' voice soothed Blaine as she grasped his hand. He felt ashamed.

Kurt sighed with pleasure as the hot water engulfed him. It was nice to wash away the foul stench if alcohol, sweat and vomit. He had just made it to the toilet a few moments before as he emptied out the last morsels of his stomach. Kurt reached for Quinn's lavender scented shampoo and began to rub it into his hair. It was all so relaxing, he felt at peace. Kurt watched as the water ran pink. He'd have to due his hair again soon. Maybe this time he'll go blue. His mind wandered and as he rinsed all evidence from last night off his body Kurt let his mind wander. It didn't go far, and Kurt found his thoughts filled with Blaine. His eyes, his dark gelled hair, tanned skin, his nice, sexy ass... Kurt felt a stirring down below and his eyes shot open. No, no, no! He had to cool down. Frantically he searched his brain for anything that would turn him off. Puppies, tables, _Rachel Berry_...? His boner fell and Kurt felt relieved. Thank goodness for that annoying brunette midget. Kurt turned off the water. He'd had enough of that damned dork Blaine Anderson already.

Blaine wrapped the towel around his shoulder. Facing him were Rachel, Mercedes and Artie. They all looked sympathetically at Blaine, which only made him feel worse. Puck stood at the door acting as the bouncer. Blaine couldn't look them in the eye. All the happiness he felt before had been drained from him. His shirt and sweater vest were ruined and his bow tie, oh his previous bow tie - he couldn't look. Artie spoke up, "I have a spare sweater vest if you want to..." Blaine cut him off with his hand. He couldn't dream of wearing one without a bow tie. It just felt wrong. "Thanks guys, but I'm fine. I have an undershirt on anyway." Blaine tugged off his soggy clothes to reveal the tightest vest top. As he peeled the clothes off, the girls stared at his muscly arms. Artie looked away, embarrassed. Blaine managed a limp smile when Rachel handed him a plastic bag. He tossed his bow tie in with his tops and sighed. He shoved the bag in his satchel and sighed glumly at the floor. He sighed heavily before standing and saying, "C'mon guys, we'll be late for class."

Apart from the dodgy start, the shower had left Kurt feeling refreshed and renewed. The only thing it couldn't get rid of was his pounding headache and sensitive eyes. Kurt looked in the mirror for the second time this morning and was happy with what he saw. He had blow dried his hair to perfection and sat proudly in a pink coif. He looked less pale and the bags were almost gone. Kurt was proud of his outfit, although it was not quite up to par with what he used to wear. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull motif that was cut off at the sleeve (by Quinn and himself). His leather pants could be mistaken for skin and would probably have to he cut off but they were worth it. His feet were stuffed into military boots and his nails were painted black. He was ready to face the day.

Kurt slammed his fists on the steering will in anger as he circled the parking lot for the millionth time. Arriving late to school meant no parking spaces and Kurt had no patience to find anywhere else. He circled the lot one more time and then he saw it, a space. He let out a little victory cheer and squeezed his navigator inside. It was a hassle getting out but Kurt was on a mission. He slammed the door and headed in the direction of the bleachers. He prayed to a force he didn't believe in that Q was there. When he neared the bleachers, he saw some of the skanks huddled near the entrance. He nodded to them and spied Quinn further in. She had a fag in one hand as she peered through the bleachers. Quinn watched the Cheerios practice. Kurt was sympathetic for her. He guessed watching them gave her the same feeling he got when he passed the choir room. It was hurting her, though she'd never share this with Kurt. As he neared her he shouted, "So what's the damage?" She turned, surprised to see Kurt here so early or even in school at all. She took a drag of her fag and asked, "What?" Kurt stood beside her, lighting his own fag and blowing smoke into Q's face. She didn't bat an eyelash. "To my reputation? Didn't you see?" Quinn's mouth made a perfect o shape when she understood what he meant. He was talking about the friend request. She shook her head, "No one cares Kurt. It's not like your shagging him behind a bush. Yet." She wriggled her eyebrows. Kurt ignored it and blew out another puff of smoke. Nobody cared. He'd been other thinking it. Kurt did have a habit of taking small things over the top... "Well, I still want to know what happened. Do you know?" Quinn frowned at Kurt, stubbing out her fag. "You don't?" Kurt shook his head. A small smile creeped onto her face. Kurt pouted, pleading with her. Q rolled her eyes and began her story, "Well..."

Kurt and Quinn stumbled up the path, laughing rather loudly. It was 2am and they were both deliriously drunk. Kurt's arm was draped around Q in a useless effort to keep him stable. It only made his balance worse, as Quinn teetered around in her heels. When they were through the door Kurt slurred, "Th-that was a grrrrrrreat night, Q." Quinn giggled her reply as she led them to her room. They collapsed on the bed and Kurt rolled onto his back. "No, really. I didn't th-think if Blaine once... Ah crap." Kurt's hand fell onto his face in a sloppy attempt to slap his head. Quinn was running her hands through her hair. Kurt blurted out, "Q... I think.. That m-maybe... I realllllyyyyy like reaaaaaallyyy like him." Quinn turned her head and looked Kurt as close in the eye as she could manage. "You m-mean that?" She burped really loudly and laughed at herself. Kurt nodded, a big grin stretched across his face. "Then you sh-should do what you wanted to do eaaarlier. Add him on f-Facebook." Kurt sat up, causing the room to spin. He eyed Quinn's laptop. "Should I?" Quinn reached up and petted Kurt's face. "Follow your dreams, Kurtie." She laughed loudly and sat up promptly throwing up on the floor in front of her. Kurt shied away and grabbed the laptop. Luckily he was logged into Facebook. As Quinn crawled to the bathroom to get something to clean up with, Kurt attempted to spell Blaine's name. By the time Quinn had crawled back Kurt was hovering over the button. Seeing this Q shouted encouragement at him, "do it us pussy!" Then fell laughing into her own sick. Kurt gathered his courage and sucked up his pride. He clicked the button and joined her on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Then you passed out and I woke up in a pile of sick.". Quinn's nose wrinkled as Kurt's brain tried to collect that information. As he finished his fag Kurt said accusingly, "It was your idea! I wouldn't have done it without you telling me too.". Quinn rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe but I didn't press the button. Besides, you told me you liked him! That was all you, Kurtie boy. Now since you're already here why don't you come to classes?" Kurt groaned. He had tried to forget the part where he admitted he liked Blaine to Q. She was never going to let him live it down or forget it now. As Q turned and headed back to class, Kurt grudgingly followed. His headache had gotten worse. He was not ready for this day at all.

Before French, Blaine had dipped into the bathroom. This was the one class all day that Kurt was in. Despite the worst morning ever he was ready to make the most if it. Providing Kurt showed up. But you could never be too careful. When Blaine looked in the mirror he was horrified. After Rachel had washed his hair he had forgotten to put in hair gel. He had wondered why he'd gotten funny looks and now he knew why. His hair had erupted into a mass of curls. It was an Afro, no worse. It looked like pubes were growing from his head. Blaine was about to panic when he remembered that he had a small pot of gel - for emergencies. He whipped it out from his pocket and and scooped a handful out. Taking a deep breath, Blaine began to tackle the beast.

Kurt had managed to avoid Blaine all day but it seemed his luck was starting to run out. Last period was French. He was tempted to skip it but realised that would probably make it more obvious that he liked Blaine. He dumped his bags on his desk at the back and tried to rest his head and fall asleep on them. His headache was faint but he still felt like a pile if garbage. Kurt soon found that it was impossible to relax, let alone sleep. The class was buzzing with chatter. Reluctantly Kurt lifted his head off his makeshift pillow and faced the front. At that exact moment, Blaine Anderson walked in. Kurt's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged when he saw what he was wearing. Or rather what he wasn't wearing. Blaine had shed his sweater vest and dork tie and left behind a tight, clingy vest top. But that didn't hold Kurt's gaze for long as he took in those strong, muscular arms. Saliva formed in his mouth as Kurt stared. They were perfect and he just wanted to touch them. Blaine took his seat next to Kurt and Kurt turned his head, avoiding eye contact. So what if he had good arms? He was still a dork and it didn't mean Kurt was going to beg him to date him. Blaine was relieved that he had managed to get his hair under control, it saved Kurt from seeing the mess and never speaking to him again. Kurt dropped his head back on his make shift pillow as Madame began to talk. Blaine sat up and listened carefully, "Today class, I am going to introduce a new project. It will be conducted in pairs. Each pair will be required to write a detailed weather report for each of the main cities in France." Kurt scoffed, baby stuff. The class got a little louder as people confirmed who they were partnering up with. "Now class, I have already chosen your pairs for you. Becky you're with..." Kurt zoned out again. Blaine waited eagerly to see who he'd been paired with. He wanted so desperately to be paired with Kurt, just to spend more time with him. "Kurt Hummel you will be with Blaine Anderson." A giant grin spread across Blaine's face. He turned to Kurt, excited to begin. For a moment Kurt was too stunned to move, but the moment he snapped out of it he shot up. "Madame, there is no way I am working with this dork. I mean look at him, he's hopeless. Who would want to work with him?" Kurt gestured to Blaine. A jock from somewhere in the front row muttered, "You didn't seem to think that last night." Kurt sent a glare in his direction and the jock shut up. Kurt would have smirked to himself had he not been so livid. Madame just shook her head and replied, "My decision is final." Kurt sat back down defeated. The smile on Blaine's face had gone. He knew Kurt acted a little harsh but he had not expected that. Kurt saw how upset Blaine looked and some of his anger disappeared. "Be at mine for 6. Ask Finn for directions." He snapped before leaving the room. Madame didn't try to stop him.

As soon as Kurt got home he shut himself in his room. He dropped his school bags on the floor and flopped on the bed in a huff. Just my luck, he thought. He wanted to avoid Blaine, not work with him. He angrily text Q all about his day to which she replied, "Don't be so glum, chum. Get in there!" He sighed. She was no help at all to him in these situations. This study session was just that, studying. This was not an excuse to spend time with Blaine. Kurt checked the time, it was almost twenty to six. He hoped Blaine had found Finn, although he was sure he had heard that Blaine had gotten into the glee club. Kurt sighed, he might as well start preparing for tonight.

Blaine had been shocked when he discovered that Finn and Kurt were stepbrothers. Neither if them had ever mentioned it (not that he spoke much to Kurt.) He had declined Finn's offer for a ride home, as he wanted to change first. When he got home he had plastered on a fresh coat if gel and decided not to wear a sweater vest. Instead he wore a simple short sleeved button up shirt (pristine white as before) and a simple pea-green bow tie. He didn't want to look to flashy, it was only a study date. Date. No, not a date at all. Kurt had shown no interest in him since the friend request. Blaine shrugged it off, he didn't need to be a negative nelly tonight. He just needed to enjoy this sacred time alone with Kurt.

The ride to Kurt's took longer than Blaine expected. Finn's instructions were well written but his handwriting was appallingly un-neat. Blaine took several wrong turns until he showed up safely at the Hudson-Hummel house. He checked his watch, dead on 6pm. It was times like these he was glad he always left early. Blaine left his car and walked up the path. He rang the doorbell, peering over his shoulder. It was second nature for Blaine to be on his guard, especially since he had been bullied for everything under the sun from a young age. The door opened to reveal middle aged man in a worn out cap. "Friend of Finn's?" He asked, looking Blaine up and down. Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "I, Er no. I'm here for Kurt. We're working on a French project together." He held out his hand and the man took it, shaking it almost a little too firmly. "I'm Burt Hummel, Kurt's father." Blaine smiled as the man stood aside to allow Blaine in. As he entered he could see Finn, Sam and Puck playing Xbox on a flat screen Tv. They were shouting loudly and cheering. Burt led him past them and down the hall, were he stood outside the door. He knocked before announcing, "Kurt. Someone here for you." Silence followed until Kurt's voice rang out from somewhere below, "Oh, Blaine come on in." Burt nodded and opened the door for Blaine. Blaine smiled and walked inside.

Kurt was slightly disappointed when he saw that Blaine wasn't wearing the vest top anymore. He did think that the button up looked really cute on him however. Blaine descended down the stairs, being nosy and scanning the room. He was shocked at how different Kurt's room was compared to how he thought it would be. It looked like something you'd see in one of his mother's home magazines. That was until Blaine noticed the solo black wall towards the back of the room. Kurt must be in the process of redecorating. He sighed, he wondered how Kurt used to be. "Well, come on. Sit. Let's get this over with." Blaine drew his attention to Kurt, whom was sitting Indian style on a queen sized bed. Scattered around him were various French textbooks and notepads. Blaine pushed a few aside and perched on the edge of the bed. "How should we start?" He asked. Kurt grabbed one of the text books and opened it up to a page he must have already picked out. "I was thinking I tutor you a little first. You need to understand at least a little if the subject." Blaine nodded and peered at the textbook.

"What does pluie mean?" Kurt asked, looking expectantly at Blaine. Blaine bit his lip and thought for a second. He looked back at Kurt and hesitantly answered, "Erm, wind?". Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. They had been at this for over an hour now, and Blaine never seemed to get anything right. Blaine laughed too, he couldn't help it. He loved Kurt's laugh. It was a beautiful sound. "It's rain. How can you be so bad at this?" Kurt asked, still laughing. Blaine mocked shame and shrugged. "I never studied French. At Dalton I took Italian." Kurt looked up at Blaine, a look of interest plastered on his face. "Oh? Say something to me in Italian." He leaned closer to Blaine, eagerly waiting. Blaine smiled. Kurt was so beautiful when he wasn't scowling. He looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said, "Hai belli occhi." Kurt giggled and clapped his hands together in delight. "What does it mean?" Blaine smiled again and answered, "You have pretty eyes." Kurt blushed and looked away. He looked back at Blaine and bit his lip. Blaine leaned towards Kurt. Kurt followed. They kissed, lips meeting in a gentle, soft embrace. Kurt sighed with content and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was in heaven. This was the best dream he'd had in ages, but he was slightly disappointed it would end soon. Blaine's lips were soft and intoxicating, Kurt felt like he was on cloud 9. But something was different. It felt almost too... real. Kurt opened his eyes, staring straight at Blaine's closed ones. Then it dawned on him. He wasn't dreaming. Kurt pulled away from Blaine at lightning speed, a look of horror painted on his face. Blaine was confused; he had thought it was going well. Kurt screeched, "G-get out! Now! LEAVE!" Blaine's expression changed, he was hurt. He slowly walked backwards to the stairs, where he turned to leave. Blaine passed Burt in the hall and nodded his farewell. Burt didn't seem to notice anything strange and just waved him out.

Blaine didn't understand it. For him, that kiss was the best thing that had ever happened. Kurt's lips were amazing and talented - probably because he'd kissed loads of boys before. But that kiss was different for both of them, Blaine was sure of it. He just couldn't understand what had made Kurt pull away so suddenly. Dazed and upset, Blaine got into his car and pulled out of the drive. He'd have to find out tomorrow - it would kill him not to.

Kurt sat motionless. He couldn't believe it. How had he let this happen again? This is the second time he'd kissed someone unwillingly. No, wait.. Maybe this time he'd wanted... NO! This was just like when Karofsky kissed him, maybe worse. This time it was he who had something to lose. Kurt was sure Blaine would tell someone and then it really would come crumbling down. What could he do? Deny it? No, no one would believe him. He'd be a joke. Kurt had to call Q, he had to tell someone. He needed help, and today she had to be his saviour. The phone rang, and rang again. Kurt paced back and forth. C'mon Q, answer.. Answer! After five rings, a sleepy Q picked up the phone. "What? I was napping." She grumbled. Kurt threw his hands up in despair, how could she nap at a time like this! "Wake up! Q, I.. I did something terrible." He could sense that Quinn was more alert now; he heard rustling as she sat up in bed. "What? What is it? Did you steal something? Oh god! You're not in prison are you? Does your dad know? Do I need to bail you out?" Kurt shook is head vigorously. Of course he hadn't! Kurt was badass, but he wasn't a criminal. "No.. Q.. I.. I.. kissed Blaine." He stammered down the phone. There was a silence; he heard Q's steady breathing. Kurt's heart slammed into his ribcage as he waited. Then, she laughed. "Are you serious? You woke me up from my nap just to tell me you'd finally locked lips with lover boy? Dear-y me Kurt... You had me thinking the world was ending." Kurt was furious. How could she take it so lightly? It wasn't that he'd kissed Blaine; it was that he'd kissed a _nerd. _Karofsky was probably dusting his knuckles as they spoke. "My world is ending! He's going to tell everybody and then I'll be flying into the dumpster again." Q sighed, Kurt was a melodramatic person but this was ridiculous. Surely this Blaine wasn't an asshole. "Okay, Okay Kurtie. Calm down. It's obvious this Blaine person likes you, right? Surely if you just asked he wouldn't tell anyone. Just call him or something. Trust me; if he likes you he'll shut his trap." Kurt breathed heavily down the phone as he thought about it. Yeah, that seemed right... But it'd have to wait until tomorrow. Until then, he just had to hope Blaine kept his trap shut. "Okay, okay. You're right. But Q, can you come over.. I need a night in.. Oh and buy some blue hair dye on your way."

Blaine arrived at McKinley bright and early as usual, his outfit crispy and fresh. His satchel bounced on his hip. Although he was sure he wouldn't be here, Blaine kept an eye out for Kurt. He hadn't told anyone about last night, he couldn't until he was sure what had happened. Rachel had quizzed him on it the moment he logged on when he got home. She was eager to know if Kurt had redecorated and if they'd actually done work. Blaine felt it appropriate not to tell her anything that happened towards the end of the night. As far as she and the rest of the glee club were concerned, they studied and Blaine left early to have dinner. It was a weak lie, but they bought it. Blaine had never been a good liar, mainly because it was something he'd never needed to practice. He had almost reached his locker when a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into the bathroom. Blaine was about to take a swing at his attacker when he saw the bright blue coif. His arm froze in midair as he looked in awe at Kurt Hummel. Blaine couldn't see any flaw in Kurt's beautiful face. He noticed that the bright hair had brought his blue eyes out even more and they seemed to tug at Blaine's heart strings. Kurt's expression was a scowl. "You haven't told anyone have you?" His voice was angry, too. Blaine shook his head, dropping his arm and still taking in the breathtaking sight of Kurt. Kurt let go of Blaine's other arm and looked past Blaine and into the mirror. Quinn had done a great job dying his hair. It seemed to glow. "Good. I don't want you or anybody getting the wrong idea. It was just a kiss. It meant nothing, ok?" In three words Kurt Hummel had destroyed him, and not in a good way. Blaine's heart sank to his feet and he nodded; shame keeping him from looking at Kurt's face. Of course it meant nothing, Kurt probably kissed loads of guys and Blaine was just a number. His lower lip wobbled a little. Kurt couldn't ignore the look on Blaine's face this time. It was obvious he was heartbroken, and that it was his fault. It wasn't supposed to go this far, Kurt hadn't meant to actually hurt Blaine.

The two boys stood awkwardly in the bathroom. Kurt sucked in his lip piercing and chewed on the bar. He felt sick. How could he have done that to Blaine, of all people? This boy was clearly sweet and Kurt had just knocked him down in one sentence. Blaine's eyes were filling with tears and they threatened to fall if he didn't keep wiping him away. But one escaped and slid down his cheek. That was all Kurt could take. His ice cold barrier melted a little. "I'm... I'm sorry. I... err... it's just how it is. Can I make it up to you?" Kurt regretted those words immediately. He wished he could take them back because now he was at Blaine's mercy. Blaine lifted his head and thought about it. This was the first time Kurt had done anything for him of his own free will. He wanted it to be something good. He could think of a million sexual things he and Kurt could do together... but Blaine was a nice person and could tell Kurt was already regretting his decision. Hmm... what to do... what to do... Blaine chuckled as he thought of something naughty. No, not that... yet. Kurt stood watching him like a hawk. What was he thinking about? Blaine realised this weekend he was meeting up with a few of his old friends from Dalton... It was a perfect opportunity to spend time with Kurt without making it awkward. He half smiled at the thought of Kurt meeting his friends. It was going to be interesting. "Yeah, actually. You can cancel any plans you have on Saturday and spend it with me and my friends." Blaine beamed. Kurt raised his eyebrow. What an odd request, but he was relieved. He was half expecting Blaine to make him go on a date with him or worse kiss him again. Something told Kurt that if he had chose the latter, this time he wouldn't be able to resist... "Fine. Whatever, I'll spend time with you and your dork friends." Blaine smiled, poor Kurt had no idea what he was in for. Kurt was about to leave and end the conversation there when Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Rudely, he shook it off and turned to look at Blaine again. "Wait. There's more. We're going to exchange numbers." Kurt rolled his eyes. Was this kid serious? He'd only given him one chance - he's not a genie; Blaine wasn't getting three wishes! He was about to refuse when Blaine's hopeful look crushed him. This damn kid. He really did look like a puppy sometimes. Making a point to sigh, he grabbed Blaine's phone from his hands and punched in his number. "Just text me; I'll know it's you." Blaine grinned. Finally, he was getting somewhere.

The weekend rolled around way too fast for Kurt, he was dreading Saturday. It's not that he was scared or anything. No, Kurt Hummel was never scared. But he was... nervous? He wanted Blaine's friends to like him. Not that it mattered, he didn't like Blaine and he'd never see them again. But he didn't want it to be awkward. Blaine was a good guy, and Kurt owed him. His phone buzzed with a message, most likely from Blaine. Ever since they'd exchanged numbers the boy wouldn't leave him alone. He'd message him from 8 in the morning till 10 at night. Every day, all day. Kurt picked his phone up and was shocked to find a message from Q instead. It read, "Have fun with lover boy – don't get too wild." Kurt shook his head, she'd been nagging him all week about how he's 'getting in there' with Blaine. She was just like a child. Kurt checked the mirror to make sure he looked okay. Then he checked the time, it was almost ten. Blaine would be here soon.

Sebastian and David chattered loudly in the back of Blaine's car. They'd arrived early this morning and were eager to go out and catch up. Blaine hadn't told them that Kurt was coming, he didn't want them to bail on him. It was only when they cruised up to Kurt's driveway that they noticed something was up. "Hey, B... what are we doing here? I thought we were going bowling!" Sebastian pouted. Blaine smiled and turned to face his suspicious friends, "I'm bringing along a friend from McKinley... sort of a last minute thing." Sebastian rolled his eyes. He knew Blaine well enough to know it had probably been planned a few days ago. In fact, he knew Blaine in more ways than one... David asked, "He's not from the glee club is he? I don't want no spies." Blaine shook his head. He's so far from the ragtag crowd of the glee club it's unbelievable, he thought. He sent Kurt a message to let them know they were here. All three boys watched the door intently. It swung wide open, and the blue haired teen stepped out. Both Blaine's and Sebastian's mouth dropped as he came properly into view. Kurt was wearing his usual skin tight jeans and combat boots. He had a tight vest top on once again and his hair and tattoos popped in the sun. He slid into the passenger seat and managed to smile weakly at Blaine. Blaine grinned back. Kurt could still feel one of the boys' heavy gaze on him. He'd expected that... but this one didn't feel disapproving. Blaine turned to his friends and introduced them, "Guys, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Sebastian and David." Kurt turned to face them. One was a black guy, who smiled warmly at him. David, as Blaine had called him. He nodded. The other, his admirer, was Sebastian. Sebastian was hot. That's all Kurt could say. Not Blaine hot, but sexy none the less. He smiled at him. Sebastian grinned back. Blaine watched the pair and couldn't help but feel the tension in the air. He swallowed. Sebastian did have a little habit of flirting with anyone he finds attractive. He definitely thought Kurt was attractive. But he wouldn't do that to Blaine... would he? "Welp, let's go. Kurt – I hope you don't mind bowling?" Kurt was staring into Sebastian's eyes and he had to pull himself away. "Huh? Oh... no bowling is fine." He turned to face the front. Blaine pulled out of the driveway. He was regretting this decision.

Blaine was already annoyed even before the game had started. Bas had insisted that Kurt should be on his team and Kurt didn't object, in fact he seemed like he wanted to. It wasn't that Blaine didn't like David, he thought David was great. He just wanted to be on Kurt's team... it would be so fun. "C'mon, Blaine. You're bowling first." Blaine nodded to David and grabbed a ball. As he made his way to the lane Kurt shouted behind him, "C'mon Blaine! You can do it!" This cheered Blaine up a little. He let go of the ball and managed to get a strike. He turned around to celebrate when his smile fell short. Kurt had apparently lost interest in him and was currently in a very engaging discussion with Bas. This sucked.

Kurt had been a little conflicted when Sebastian was arguing he should be on his team. He would have felt more comfortable with Blaine, because he knew him better. But he didn't want to be the party pooper and he really wanted Blaine to have a good time so he didn't object. Besides, it wasn't like Sebastian was bad looking. But it soon became clear to Kurt that Sebastian was a rich snob. He kept bragging to Kurt about his new yacht and how they should go there sometime and blah blah blah... Kurt watched as Blaine went up to take his go. He interrupted Sebastian for just a second, cheering Blaine on. He also took a second to appreciate Blaine's ass in those trousers. Jeez, it was nice. He turned back to talk to Sebastian just as Blaine finished his turn. "Well, looks like it's your turn, Kurt. Need some help?" Sebastian stood up and offered his hand to Kurt. Gladly, he took it. He'd finally shut up about his stupid yacht. "Er, I suppose so." He replied. Although what did he look like? A baby? He was pretty sure he could bowl himself. But he had to make this great for Blaine.

Kurt stood at the edge of the lane, gripping tight to the bowling ball. He'd dropped it once on his toes before and it hurt like a bitch. Suddenly, Sebastian was behind him. His hands found Kurt's and they wrapped them in warmth. Kurt froze. What was he doing? He looked slightly to his side, and saw that Blaine was watching. Not wanting to make a fuss, he let Sebastian help him. Together they rolled a spare. Sebastian celebrated by hugging Kurt. Kurt awkwardly returned it. Blaine sat at the edge of his seat, watching it all unfold. He was so upset. Bas was stealing Kurt away from him. Why was he doing this? It had taken him a couple of weeks to even get to talk to Kurt and here was Sebastian cuddling him like old lovers. It wasn't fair.

David and Blaine won bowling. But it was hard to be happy when the entire time he watched Bas get close and cuddly with Kurt. They headed for the neighboring restaurant hand in hand. Blaine watched silently from behind. David leaned in and whispered to Blaine, "Jesus, who knew your little pal and Bas would get along so well. I bet Bas and him will be dating within a week." Blaine scowled. No, no they weren't. Blaine was going to make sure of that. Kurt was his... sort of. Or he will be. Bas has no right to take that from him. When they arrived at the restaurant, Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom. Bas waited a moment to wriggle his eyebrows at Blaine and David before excusing himself too. Blaine slammed his drink onto the table. David looked at him weirdly.

Kurt entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror. This was going badly, Sebastian would not leave him alone. He had to tell him he wasn't interested, no matter how attractive he was. Just at that moment Sebastian followed him into the bathroom. Jeez, this kid was like a parasite. Kurt turned and smiled at him. Sebastian licked his lips, "Hey sexy." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? This was a public bathroom in some crummy restaurant. Did he feel it was an appropriate place to flirt? Sebastian took a step towards Kurt. Kurt stepped away. Sebastian got closer, Kurt moved away. Eventually after a few minutes of this, Sebastian had him cornered against a wall. "Don't be shy, darling. I know you like me." Sebastian smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes. Honestly, didn't he get the hint? Before Kurt could react Sebastian leant in and planted his lips on his.

Blaine had been drumming his fingertips angrily on the table for the past five minutes. What was taking them so long? They'd only been going to the bathroom. Surely both of them don't need to take a dump! David eyed him suspiciously. "Hey, err, Blaine. What's up?" He asked tentatively. Blaine's head snapped to look at him. A vein pulsed on his head. He was furious. "Why are they taking so long?" He whined. Without a moment's hesitation he got up and stormed towards the bathroom. David sat in shock at the table as he watched him go. Blaine pushed open the door in a blind rage. What he saw shocked him. Kurt and Sebastian were locking lips in the corner of the room. With a sob, he ran from the doorway. At that moment Kurt managed to shove Sebastian off of him and saw Blaine run away. It took him a second to realise what had just happened. He took off after him screaming "It's not what it looks like!" Leaving behind a very confused Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine ran and ran. He couldn't believe it. He'd tried so hard to get Kurt to like him and within a matter of hours Sebastian had him drooling. Blaine felt like such an idiot. How could he even think that Kurt could like him? He was a nerd that Kurt would never want to be seen with. He heard panting behind him and turned to see Kurt sprinting. Blaine sped up. "It's not what it looks like!" Kurt screamed. His throat was hoarse and he was out of breath. For a nerd, Blaine sure was fast. "Please! Blaine let me explain!" Blaine wasn't upset anymore - just angry. What kind of an idiot did Kurt take him for? What could he tell him that he didn't already know?

Blaine stopped and turned. Kurt almost ran straight into him. "What is there for you to explain? You and my best friend were locking lips just now! I'm not an idiot, I saw what I saw. I... I..." Blaine faltered. His face fell and tears threatened to fall. He looked into Kurt's eyes. "I really like you Kurt." Kurt felt taken aback. Blaine's confession was so... genuine. He didn't know what to say. No one had ever confessed their love to Kurt before. He was speechless. Blaine waited. When Kurt didn't reply, he only got even more emotional. "See! You don't even feel the same way, I'm an idiot. I try so hard and all he has to do is-"  
"I like you too."  
"Walk in and... Wait. What?" Blaine looked confused. Kurt felt relieved. It was better than he thought it would be, like a weight had been taken from his chest. Blaine didn't believe him. "No, that's stupid. You're only saying that to make me feel better." Blaine was crying. "No it's not-" Blaine shook his head. Kurt could keep his bullshit as far as he was concerned. Kurt was frustrated. Blaine wasn't listening to him or believing him. There was only one thing he could think to do. So he stepped forward, cupped Blaine's cheeks in his hands and kissed him. Slow, sweet and soft. Blaine stood like a statue - too shocked to return the favour. Kurt pulled away. "You... You... YOU DO LIKE ME!" Blaine's grin covered his face. Kurt went bright red, looking around him. People were staring.

"Shh... Shh... You can't tell anyone!" He held a finger to Blaine's lips. Blaine raised an eyebrow and slowly pulled Kurt's finger from his lips, clasping it in his hand as he spoke, "Why? Why can't I tell anyone?" Kurt bit his lip. He concentrated on Blaine's fingers wrapped around his. How warm it was and how right it felt. Why couldn't they tell anybody? Then he remembered the abuse, the feel of bone on metal. He pulled his finger from Blaine's and instead clasped Blaine's hands into his own. "I don't want you to get hurt. I can't let that happen." Kurt replied. A little sugar coating never hurt anybody, besides he could never tell Blaine that he cared more about his reputation. For a moment, Blaine was hesitant. This was so out of character for the boy he'd met just a few short days ago. He could hardly believe it was happening and yet here they were, holding hands in a parking lot. A place so normal that now felt like heaven to Blaine. He couldn't let the moment slip away from him. "Okay. I won't tell... but does this mean we're dating?" Kurt dropped Blaine's hand. Did it? Blaine looked at him hopefully, those puppy dog eyes pleading. Slowly, Kurt nodded.

Blaine eventually heard Kurt out about the Sebastian situation and promptly returned to the restaurant to yell at him. Kurt stood awkwardly with David as the two screamed at each other for what seemed like hours before Sebastian stormed out. David shrugged and followed him. Blaine stood fuming with his arms crossed. His glasses were steamed up as he huffed. Kurt placed a hand on his arm and laughed, "Alright nerd. Calm down, let's go somewhere else. People are staring." He was right. The whole restaurant had turned to watch the commotion. Returning the smile, Blaine laughed and followed Kurt out to the parking lot. As he walked behind him, Blaine felt on top of the world. He was staring at the behind of Kurt, his _boyfriend_. He watched the blue haired boy leap into the passenger seat as he climbed into the driver's. Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt, scared that if he looked away he'd wake up in bed. Kurt turned and met his gaze, confused. "What are we still doing here? Let's go!" Blaine shrugged, finally tearing his gaze from that beautiful face. He watched the road as he pulled out. Blaine didn't know where he was going or cared where he was going for that matter. He felt a light touch on his thigh and looked down for a split second to see Kurt's hand resting there.

They ended up at the coffee shop, finding nowhere else to go. Blaine headed straight to the counter and placed their order.

"Grande nonfat mocha and a medium drip, please." Blaine flashed the cashier his award winning smile. Kurt just looked at Bl-his boyfriend oddly.

"You know my coffee order?" He asked, staring as his cup was filled with the delicious beverage.

"Of course I do." Blaine smiled as he placed a hand on Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled as he took the drink. Maybe he could get used to this whole relationship thing.

They walked over to a table in the far corner, hidden from everybody else. The new couple sat opposite each other, both completely mesmerised by the other. Blaine noticed the little things, the way Kurt's nose was a little upturned, the small smile that hadn't left his lips since the parking lot. His voice, how bubbly and happy it sounded. Kurt's voice was magical, Blaine wished that he could hear him sing.

"Kurt, why did you leave glee club?" Blaine interrupted Kurt's story about something bad he and Quinn had got up to. Kurt froze like a deer in headlights. Blaine looked back at him expectantly.

"I, er... Because Quinn and I..." Kurt stammered. He didn't know what to tell Blaine. In truth, he'd never really wanted to leave glee club. He'd just had to, needed to. Kurt had needed to protect himself.

"I think you should come back." Blaine tried. Kurt raised an eyebrow and shook his head violently.

"I can't Blaine. Not now, not ever. It's... My life is different." Blaine looked sad. He'd already understood Kurt was going to say when he asked it. He just didn't want to believe it. Blaine looked away for a moment. Kurt felt bad.

"Well... can you come to hear me sing? I'd like to sing a song to you." Blaine asked. The puppy dog eyes were back. Kurt began to protest when Blaine interrupted him again. "It's the least you could do... you did kiss my friend..." Blaine pouted.

Kurt was dumbstruck. What happened to the nerd he thought Blaine was? The boy across from him was almost as sly as he was. He shook his head in disbelief and held his hands up in surrender. "Fine. But no love songs, okay?"


End file.
